


Your Presence, Your Touch (is Enough)

by giraffewrites



Series: A makeshift family [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, De-aged Steve, Fluff, M/M, Team as Family, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 15:11:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffewrites/pseuds/giraffewrites
Summary: As much as Therapy helps Bucky, it also has the ability to exhaust him. At least he has Steve and Tony to help.





	Your Presence, Your Touch (is Enough)

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve come to realise that this series/storyline is currently my favourite one to write for. I have a lot going on rn but I’m trying to update this series and fics/series as much as I can.
> 
> I’ve projected a lot onto Bucky in this (rip) but his character hasn’t changed nor is he suddenly different.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, let me know what you think <3

Therapy holds the ability to leave Bucky feeling drained for the rest of the day. Sometimes he leaves feeling better, with a better outlook on things and a better idea of how to work through his issues. On the other days, like today, it leaves him wanting to hide away from the rest of humanity for days on end.

Simply opening the door seems too much of a task, but he does it and steps inside the bedroom. His eyes feel tired and heavy, the way they always do when he’s been crying. He walks over to the bed and _flops_ onto the bed, grateful for when his head hits the pillows and not the headboard. He tucks his legs close to his body, flesh arm sliding under the pillow whilst his metal arm is cradled to his chest.

He’s asleep within minutes.

___

“His eyes are opening!” “Let him wake up on his own, use your inside voice please.” are the first things Bucky heard upon starting to wake. His eyes flutter open, his body shifting slightly in attempt to stop the small ache in his hip. The feeling of a hand over his hair soothes the initial anxiety he always wakes up with, as well as forces his eyes closed once more. “Whatime’s it?” He slurs out.

“Coming up to six o’clock,” Tony informs him, the pad of his thumb sweeping over Bucky’s cheek bone. There’s suddenly a much smaller hand sweeping across the whole of Bucky’s, and he can’t help but laugh at Steve’s attempt of soothing him.

“How long was I asleep?” Bucky asks, eyes opening. His head’s resting on one of Tony’s leg, Steve sat on the other.

“For _ever_ ,” Steve emphasises, making the two grown men laugh. With a pout, he adds, “You slept through the film you promised you’d watch with me.”

A pang of guilt starts to spread like a wildfire throughout Bucky. “I’m sorry Steve,” he apologises. “I would’ve set an alarm if I’d remembered.”

“JARVIS can pull up the film anytime,” Tony points out. “It’s not a problem.”

“Can we watch it now?”

“Later. Once we’ve had dinner, if Bucky’s feeling up to it.”

“Later sounds perfect for a film,” Bucky says with a slightly forced smile. Steve beams at him, before moving himself to lay between the gap between Bucky’s chest and Tony’s leg. Bucky’s smile turns genuine as he wraps an arm around the small male, planting a kiss to his head.

Tony’s lips turn up into a smile at the sight of Bucky and Steve cuddled up to one another. “I’m going to start food, you two want to wait here?”

Steve nods his head before Bucky has a chance to even process the question. “Want cuddles,” he states simply, resting his head against Bucky’s chest.

“The boss has spoken,” Bucky says jokingly, his arm wrapped around Steve. He shares a kiss with Tony before watching the man exit the room, leaving Bucky and Steve on the bed. Bucky repositions himself so his head’s being supported by the pillows once more. He keeps Steve close to his chest, and closes his eyes.

The after effects of therapy are still present; he could sleep another few hours, his eyes seem incapable of staying open for long periods of time, and his mind won’t let him rest. But he’s got people in his life who care for him and who he cared for, and if at this very moment they’re the only thing keeping him going, he guesses that isn’t too bad.


End file.
